O Nome Que Não Era Da Rosa
by Shiki DevilRose
Summary: Um nome. Dois passados. Duas histórias. Uma tempestade feita de lágrimas de deuses. Segredos perdidos no tempo, escondidos atrás de coisas simples e complexas ao mesmo tempo. Como eles mesmos. Como chocolate com cereja.


**Agradecimentos:** A lista anda crescendo, então vamos tentar resumir da melhor forma possível - As meninas do Twitter, que volta e meia puxam minha orelha pedindo mais fics (um grande incentivo, com certeza), à minha amada Arietide, que sofre tanto quanto eu com as nossas agendas malucas, que nos impedem de betar meus textos mais rápido, e ao sr. meu marido, que me mantem em pé mesmo nas horas mais complicadas. Amo todos vocês, queridos(as)!  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> Tenho exatos R$ 7,00 na minha carteira no presente momento. Se eu fosse dona de algum desses personagens, com certeza teria muito mais. Kurumada, eles são todos seus. O que me serve de consolo é saber que não são os MEUS personagens sofrendo (AHAM - nesse fic, devo dizer que eu abusei bastante dos meus amores. Tudo em nome do plot!) na mão de desconhecidos... XD  
><strong>Notas da autora:<strong> Esse fic acontece após "Rede de Intrigas" e "São Apenas Rosas", mas é uma peça em separado por si só, e dá pra entender muito bem sem precisar ler o resto. Eu considerei como idade média de Aphrodite e Deathmask (durante esta história) por volta dos 13, 14 anos, só à título de informação. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, assim como muitos já fizeram antes, dei um nome para Deathmask. Até onde eu saiba, ninguém nunca usou o que eu escolhi. Ou pelo menos, não com todo o background que eu dei pra ele. Portanto, se alguém quiser usar, por favor, dê os devidos créditos, deu trabalho pra criar tudo e não gostaria de ver isso sendo jogado aos ventos por aí como se fosse nada.  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> A história contém cenas não-explícitas de violência (espancamento) e tentativa de abuso sexual. Não gosta, dá a volta e vai procurar o site da Disney. =P

* * *

><p>Manhã de outono no Santuário. Um vento suave, porém gelado, soprava os cabelos de Máscara da Morte durante todo o percurso entre o templo de Câncer e o de Peixes, para onde o jovem Santo se dirigia. Segurando em suas mãos um pequeno tesouro que desejava há tempos entregar a Aphrodite, Câncer tentava prever a reação do amigo, e se talvez teria alguma chance de tirar proveito da situação. Há meses olhava de forma diferente para o outro, mas não tinha coragem nem ideia de como revelar suas intenções.<p>

Subiu os últimos degraus e passou pelo portal de entrada, disfarçando seu cosmo de forma a não despertar Peixes. Sabia que o Santo da última Casa apreciava dormir um pouco mais durante manhãs frias, como as que enfrentavam ultimamente. O inverno estava chegando, e Máscara da morte já sentia nos ossos a promessa incômoda do frio grego, úmido e invasivo.

Desceu a escada que levava às câmaras do subsolo, onde repousava tranquilo o Santo de Peixes. Aphrodite jazia em meio aos lençóis de sua cama, inconsciente do invasor que penetrava lentamente em sua intimidade. Câncer sentou-se na beirada da cama, olhando admirado a beleza do outro, as feições delicadas coroadas por mechas de cabelos loiros que espalhavam-se pelo travesseiro.

Aproximou-se, receoso, suspirando antes de dizer as sílabas que poderiam assinar sua sentença, não de morte, com certeza, mas de completa e inquestionável derrota de suas intenções para com o Santo de Peixes, ou pelo menos assim sua imaginação desenhava a cena dentro de sua mente. Ainda assim, arriscava-se. Se recuasse agora, não teria forças para tentar novamente. Contou até três, e jogou-se ao fogo.

— Bom dia...

As palavras soaram baixinho no ouvido de Aphrodite, que tremeu suavemente ao sentir o calor da respiração de Câncer em sua pele. Acreditou ainda estar sonhando quando alcançou com as mãos aquele que lhe chamava. Porém, ao despertar e dar-se conta da realidade, perguntou-se o que diabos aquele miserável estaria fazendo na sua casa, no seu quarto, e sentado _na sua cama_! Próximo de _seu rosto_! Sussurrando em _seu ouvido_!

— Você tem um minuto para se explicar antes de comer uma das minhas Rosas Piranhas no café da manhã. — Pronunciou cada palavra cuidadosa e vagarosamente, abrindo os olhos na mesma velocidade. Os primeiros minutos de cada manhã lhe eram sagrados, não tolerava companhia e muito menos que alguém se dirigisse a ele. — E então?

— Tente adivinhar, oras. Você não disse que me conhece como a palma da sua mão?

O Santo de Câncer fez a pergunta de forma séria, desafiadora. E também parecia estar escondendo algo nas costas, as duas mãos ocultas e cruzadas por detrás do tronco. Com a curiosidade corroendo seu interior, mas ainda com raiva por ter sido surpreendido, Aphrodite mordeu a própria língua antes de responder, pensando em como conseguiria arrancar a resposta que queria sem ter que pagar algum preço.

— Não tenho a menor ideia do que você possa estar planejando, Câncer. E eu disse que você é previsível, não que te conheço dessa forma. São coisas completamente diferentes. Agora, me diga o que é logo, ou vou dar a sua cabeça para usarem de vassoura no meu templo.

— Assim você me ofende, viu? Juro pra você que é algo legal. É só uma coisa que eu achei que você fosse gostar. — O outro sorriu calmamente, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. — Quer saber o que é? Feche os olhos e abra a boca.

A fala suave e o olhar confiante de Câncer não convenciam nem um pouco a Aphrodite, mas vá lá, que mal ele poderia fazer, estando dentro da Casa de Peixes, sob a mira infalível de suas rosas? Desconfiado, mas dando uma chance ao outro jovem, fez o solicitado. Com uma das mãos jogou a enorme franja sedosa para trás, retirando-a do caminho do rosto, fechando os olhos e abrindo levemente os lábios rosados. Alguns segundos de nervosismo e sentiu algo encostando em seus lábios, depois sendo colocado dentro da sua boca, por sobre a língua. Macio, cremoso... Doce.

Chocolate...? Com licor de cereja por dentro...

O sabor suave e levemente alcoolizado explodiu nas papilas gustativas do belo Santo, causando um arrepio que subiu das pernas até a nuca, e culminou em um suspiro que mais pareceu um gemido de prazer.

— Nossa, se eu soubesse que você reagiria assim, teria dado um jeito de registrar o momento... — Câncer tentou fugir para escapar de um tapa, sem sucesso. O som estalado da mão de Aphrodite espalmada em seu ombro ecoou pelas paredes da câmara de dormir. — Eh, calma, estava só brincando... E aí, gostou?

Aphrodite, rindo da expressão do amigo, não resistiu. Sorrindo docemente, fez que sim com a cabeça. A surpresa havia sido deveras agradável. Na sua infância comera bons chocolates, e sentia falta da iguaria que era rara, senão praticamente inexistente, no Santuário. Além disso, cereja era uma das suas frutas favoritas. Perguntou-se como o outro sabia disso...

— Quer outro?

— Quero. — Aphrodite dessa vez abriu os lábios com vontade, porém elegantemente, quase... sedutoramente. Ouviu a respiração de Câncer se alterar, um som cortado e engasgado vindo da garganta. Riu internamente por saber o tipo de efeito que suas atitudes às vezes causavam no orgulhoso e destemido defensor de Athena. Reparou depois de um tempo que nada acontecia, o outro estava paralisado, encarando-o. — Estou esperando, Câncer... Se não quer me oferecer outro bombom, então, por favor, permita que eu volte a dormir. Estava tendo um sonho tão... agradáv—

A guloseima foi inserida por entre seus lábios no meio da palavra, fazendo Aphrodite arregalar os olhos por ter sido pego com a guarda baixa. Antes que o Santo de Câncer pudesse retirar os dedos que seguravam a pequena peça arredondada, Aphrodite percebeu que seus dedos estavam sujos de restos derretidos do doce. Jogou o bombom para o fundo da boca, abrindo espaço para sua língua tocar os dígitos tão próximos, lambendo-os com delicadeza e propositalmente capturando um deles por entre os dentes, sugando com intento. Sem desviar o olhar por um segundo sequer, limpou meticuloso cada milímetro da pele calejada. Soltou os dedos que devorava com um barulho úmido e passou a língua pelos próprios lábios, com um ruído de aprovação.

— Delicioso.

Um silêncio desajeitado seguiu-se ao comentário. A expressão do Santo de Câncer era indecifrável, mas Aphrodite não estava se incomodando muito com isso. Estava arrancando a reação que queria. E isso era tudo que lhe interessava no momento.

— O que foi, Câncer? Você mesmo não disse que era bom? Só estou concordando com você. — Aphrodite sorria, provocante. Esse era um jogo que ele sabia todas as regras, apesar da pouca idade. Bênçãos da deusa de quem recebera o nome e a beleza que ostentava tão majestosamente. Se Câncer queria brincar ou não, ainda não sabia. Mas estava curioso, queria descobrir.

Brincavam de gato e rato já havia alguns meses. O defensor da Quarta Casa se aproximava, fazia uma piada ou comentário, ria, sussurrava, e se afastava. Aphrodite olhava, sorria, insinuava. E partia. Mas ele já estava cansado disso. Sequer sabia o nome do outro. Era sempre Câncer pra lá, Câncer pra cá... E aquele apelido horroroso que o mestre dele havia criado em algum ponto... Peixes recusava-se a chamar o amigo por um nome tão agourento. Não importava em que condições o companheiro tivesse chegado lá, não conseguia imaginar por que alguém deveria ser chamado por um nome que obviamente lhe trazia memórias dolorosas.

~o~O~o~

_Aphrodite lembrava com clareza a noite em que vira pela primeira vez o jovem Santo de Câncer. Havia corrido pelo Santuário a notícia de que mais um Santo de Ouro havia chegado, e ficara morrendo de curiosidade pra saber como era a cara do recém-chegado. Aphrodite pensou com desdém, "Mais uma criança amaldiçoada para se juntar ao grupo de lambe-botas da deusinha..." _

_O jovem Santo de Peixes encontrou quem buscava escondido nos fundos da Casa de Câncer, sentado, encolhido como um passarinho sem asas. Os joelhos encostados no queixo, movendo-se para frente e para trás, os cabelos da cor de cinzas lançadas ao ar por vulcões. _

_Aphrodite esgueirou-se pelos cantos para que o outro não o visse, e tentou chegar perto, disfarçando o próprio cosmo da forma como podia. Quando estava próximo o suficiente, conseguiu ouvir baixinho a voz do garoto, resmungando._

— _Eu vou te pegar, você vai ver... Eu vou te pegar... Você vai pagar... Eu vou ficar mais forte que você... E você _vai_ pagar..._

_O rosto estava escondido pelas sombras, não dava para ver direito. Mas um cheiro que Aphrodite conhecia bem vinha do garoto. Cheiro de sangue. Muito sangue. _

_Distraído com o odor proveniente da outra criança, Aphrodite não percebeu quando um par de olhos avermelhados se voltou para ele, o pânico vivo nas pupilas dilatadas. Afastando-se rapidamente do ponto onde estava recostado, o menino arrastou-se no chão apoiado nas palmas das mãos, como se estivesse fugindo de um animal feroz, e começou a gritar, os olhos vidrados no ponto onde Aphrodite ainda se encontrava refugiado nas sombras._

— _NÃO! VAI EMBORA! VAI EMBORA!_

_"Esse é o novo Santo de Câncer?" Aphrodite pensou, assustado. O garoto parecia um coelhinho aterrorizado diante de um lobo rosnando. O jovem tremia descontrolado, parando ao encontrar atrás de si uma pilastra, a respiração ofegante e os olhos arregalados. Ele olhou pros lados, quase em frenesi, aparentemente procurando uma rota de fuga. _

_Aphrodite saiu do ponto onde estava oculto, olhando de verdade pela primeira vez para o garoto. A luz da lua finalmente penetrava por entre as colunas de mármore, permitindo a Aphrodite definir algo das feições da outra criança._

_Inúmeros cortes e hematomas desfiguravam cruelmente o rosto à sua frente. Um trecho do lado esquerdo do maxilar estava completamente esfolado, em carne viva, e o olho direito já não abria mais, de tão inchado que estava. O cabelo grudava na testa, enlameado com sangue e sujeira. _

_Parecia que o jovem havia sido jogado de um precipício, e caído com o rosto primeiro. Além de todo o dano na face, e outros cortes menores e marcas roxas pelo corpo, ele ainda sustentava um corte do ombro esquerdo até o cotovelo, as abas da pele separadas por quase um bom centímetro, e esse ferimento ainda sangrava em profusão. Quem teria deixado esse garoto em um estado tão lastimável? _

— _Você vai pegar uma infecção se não tratar dessas feridas. Posso te ajudar, se prometer que não vai me morder._

_O garoto olhou confuso para Aphrodite, como se o que ouvira fosse totalmente inesperado. Encolheu-se mais ainda em direção à coluna sólida atrás de si, quase rosnando, quando o desconhecido se aproximou. _

_Algo naquela situação toda deixava Aphrodite imensamente perturbado, com toda aquela sujeira e sangue, e a aparência e atitudes quase... selvagens, do garoto. Tocar em alguém assim normalmente seria impensável para o jovem Peixes, e mesmo assim se sentia impelido a fazer algo. Embora sentindo no fundo da garganta o asco e a relutância, Aphrodite conjurou uma de suas rosas brancas, se perguntando se o esforço valeria a pena de estragar uma de suas preciosidades. Ajoelhou-se na frente do menino, mantendo uma distância segura, e começou a retirar, uma por uma, as pétalas da flor._

— _O que... O que vai fazer? — sussurrou o garoto, ainda assustado, mas agora com um brilho de curiosidade no olhar. — O que é isso?_

— _É uma rosa, querido. Nunca viu uma? — Aphrodite respondeu com a voz mais suave e doce que conseguia produzir. Ao terminar de separar o que precisava, o que restara da flor sumiu na forma de flocos brilhantes de Cosmo. Aphrodite estendeu a mão, segurando uma das pétalas na direção do braço ferido do outro garoto, que tentou se afastar novamente. — Não vou te machucar. Sei que deve ser difícil acreditar em alguém, considerando o seu estado, mas se você não tentar, nunca vai saber._

_Um olhar desconfiado seguiu os movimentos cuidadosos de Aphrodite, mas não os impediu. A pétala sedosa encostou na beirada do corte, o vermelho vivo do sangue contrastando violentamente com a pureza do branco. Em questão de segundos, a pétala começou a sugar avidamente o excesso de sangue, detendo o fluxo que ainda escorria livremente pelo enorme ferimento. Quando Aphrodite retirou a pétala de cima da ferida, o sangramento naquele local encontrava-se estancado._

_O Santo de Peixes prosseguiu da mesma forma desde o topo do rasgo, no alto do ombro, até o último centímetro, no cotovelo. Gastara uma porção razoável do Cosmo para evitar que fosse absorvido mais do que o necessário, mas sucedera sem maiores problemas. Sentia-se orgulhoso de si mesmo pelo nível de controle que adquirira. Gastaria uma boa parte de seu tempo mais tarde deliciando-se com o fato. Mas agora não era hora para alimentar seu orgulho._

— _Agora que esse corte monstruoso parou de sangrar, você precisa se limpar. Você já conhece o resto do seu templo?_

_Aphrodite esperava que, se o assunto se mantivesse a distância do que acontecera, e permanecessem focados em coisas práticas, com o tempo, ele pudesse fazer o jovem relaxar. Levantou e estendeu a mão para a outra criança, na expectativa. _

_Hesitantes, os dedos calejados e compridos, e também machucados, alcançaram a mão de Aphrodite e seguraram-na com força, erguendo-se. A cabeça balançou em sinal de negativa, confirmando as suspeitas do Santo de Peixes._

_Agora que podia observar o garoto por inteiro, mais próximo, Aphrodite não conseguiu impedir o ímpeto de olhá-lo de cima a baixo, impressionado com o que via._

_O menino era alto – mais alto que Aphrodite – e forte, também. O corpo já possuía definições musculares pronunciadas, e os movimentos, apesar da dor que deveria estar sentindo, eram felinos, ágeis. Aphrodite não pode deixar de reparar também na pele morena, marcada de cicatrizes. Cicatrizes que denunciavam uma infância perdida em treinamentos duros e cruéis. _

_Peixes enxergava no olhar do garoto algo diferente, único. Ele não era como os outros Santos que já se encontravam no Santuário. O brilho daqueles olhos refletia uma força além do comum, uma força parecida com a sua. Uma força que, com o tempo, levaria aquele garoto a se tornar um homem poderoso, e quem sabe, um valioso aliado._

_Ambos desceram as escadas que levavam ao subsolo do templo, aos aposentos residenciais dos quais dispunham todos os Santos de Ouro. Simples, porém eficientes, os cômodos constituíam-se de um grande salão que funcionava como câmara de repouso e sala de refeições, e de uma divisória menor, oculta por paredes, onde havia uma área de banho e o toalete._

— _Vou encher a banheira para você. Quando eu terminar, você pode entrar e começar a se lavar, enquanto eu pego toalhas e roupas limpas para você. _

_A água começou a descer de uma abertura localizada na parede, rapidamente enchendo a banheira do local. Não era grande como a dos aposentos do Papa – nenhuma banheira no Santuário era grande como a do Papa, talvez a da própria Athena, mas então ela era só uma criança e não saberia aproveitar um luxo como esse... – mas caberiam confortavelmente três pessoas, ou talvez quatro, com um pouco de perícia. _

— _Acredito que os seus servos ainda não foram selecionados, então, terá que se virar sozinho por enquanto. Mas por agora, permanecerei aqui para te ajudar, se assim o quiser._

_Aphrodite se virou e deparou-se com uma cabeça abaixada, olhando para os próprios pés, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, as mãos cuidadosamente evitando encostar nos locais feridos. Um sussurro desprendeu-se dos lábios do menino, a voz quase inaudível._

— _O que disse? Desculpe, não ouvi bem._

— _Eu disse 'obrigado'..._

_A voz dele, quando falava de forma compreensível, era forte, com presença. Não era a voz de um garotinho qualquer, crescendo e inseguro. Era a voz de alguém que decidira tornar-se homem antes mesmo do próprio corpo ter capacidade para isso. Ao chegar à adolescência, quando as cordas vocais engrossassem, seria uma voz rouca, sedutora. Perigosa._

— _Ah, sim. Antes que me esqueça, me chamo Aphrodite, e sou da Suécia. De onde você vem, e qual é o seu nome?_

_O silêncio profundo após a pergunta deixou Aphrodite agoniado. Será que o garoto também perdera a memória com tanta pancada? Mas então outro sussurro chegou aos ouvidos de Peixes, estrangulado, quase raivoso._

— _...orte..._

— _O que? Desculpe-me, querido, mas se você não falar pra fora, não vou conseguir ouvir. Meu mestre vivia me castigando quando eu falava baixo demais, sabe... E ele costumava falar a mesma coisa pra mim, claro, não de forma tão delicada..._

_Aphrodite cortou o fluxo de água e levantou-se do chão, indo na direção de Câncer. _

— _E então, canceriano? Qual é o seu nome?_

_Um olhar frio e seco se dirigiu aos orbes azuis do autor da pergunta. Aphrodite sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha ao ser encarado daquela forma. Por um instante, acreditou que o outro fosse atacá-lo ali, sem razão aparente. E então os lábios se abriram para respondê-lo. E chocá-lo._

— _Máscara da Morte. Meu nome é Máscara da Morte, e venho da Sicília. Onde nasci e treinei._

~o~O~o~

Aphrodite reviveu a lembrança de anos atrás em poucos segundos, remoendo o passado com uma certa angústia que quebrara por completo a vontade de brincar com os ânimos do outro. Mas ainda tinha perguntas que queria fazer, e sabia que Câncer não se daria ao luxo de responder se não fosse de certa maneira forçado a fazê-lo. Enquanto raciocinava sobre isso, notou que o Santo de Câncer permanecia em silêncio, encarando-o com a mesma expressão de antes, impassível. E então, decidiu continuar com o teatro numa tentativa de conseguir o que ansiava por ouvir já há tanto tempo. Na pior das hipóteses, ao menos conseguiria fazer com que o outro parasse de olhá-lo daquela forma.

— Vai continuar mudo e imóvel, Câncer...? Não entendo por qual razão continua me olhando com essa cara de paisagem. Perdeu algo no meu rosto?

A expressão propositalmente deliciada de Aphrodite tinha por objetivo fazer com que Câncer pensasse que ele estava se divertindo com a situação. Nada de mais, considerando as interações que já haviam tido no passado. Já tinham se provocado mutuamente outras vezes, porém somente com palavras, piadinhas. Nunca haviam encostado de verdade um no outro. Mas se soubesse que a reação seria tão intrigante, o teria feito antes.

Enquanto ria, de olhos fechados e aparentemente distraído, Aphrodite não percebeu que a expressão no rosto de Máscara da Morte havia mudado, e que seus olhos brilhavam daquele jeito perigoso que deixava o Santo de Peixes nervoso às vezes.

— Sabe do que mais...? Acho que perdi sim... Bem aqui.

A ponta do dedo indicador de Câncer tocou os lábios de Aphrodite, ficando parada ali, até que Peixes abriu os olhos, surpreso.

— Perdeu o quê? _— _Sem intenção alguma de perder a oportunidade oferecida, Aphrodite lambeu delicadamente a ponta do dedo que permanecia apoiado em sua boca, mantendo-a aberta após as palavras que proferiu. Se estava na chuva, era para se molhar, não é? _— _Se me disser, posso te ajudar a encontrar, Câncer.

O vento frio de outono que soprava do lado de fora não conseguia penetrar na câmara de dormir, mas o local estava longe de ficar quente. Porém, Máscara da Morte sentia uma incômoda gota de suor escorrer pela nuca ao aproximar-se mais do outro, diminuindo a distância entre os dois. Estava com calor. Muito calor.

— Vai me ajudar a encontrar como, peixinho?

O Santo de Peixes simplesmente _detestava_ quando Máscara da Morte o chamava dessa forma. Sabia que o outro fazia somente para provocar, mas não conseguia resistir e sempre caia na armadilha. Odiava Câncer às vezes.

— O nome é A - phro - di - te. Entendeu? Você pode não gostar de ser chamado pelo seu nome verdadeiro, Câncer, mas eu gosto muito do meu, obrigado. E fique feliz por eu não gostar do seu apelido. Senão te chamaria de outros nomes muito piores.

Peixes virou o rosto e fechou os olhos. Mas um sussurro, disfarçado de suspiro, soou perdido entre os dois, lembrando Aphrodite daquela noite em que conhecera o Santo de Câncer, anos atrás. A voz escondida, tentando esquivar-se do reconhecimento. Ano após ano, Câncer sempre usava da mesma técnica quando queria escapar dos questionamentos de Aphrodite. A frequência do truque tornou Peixes imune à estratégia. A princípio, deixava o assunto para depois, por acreditar que estaria inadvertidamente ultrapassando algum limite da psique ferida do amigo. Mas depois aprendeu que era só um estratagema do outro para fugir. E passou a insistir até conseguir o que queria. E não seria diferente dessa vez.

Aphrodite abriu as pálpebras e capturou voraz o dedo que insistentemente ainda tocava seus lábios, sugando com força o dígito até que este tocasse sua garganta, quando então abriu os olhos e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Olhava com intento a face incrédula do dono do dedo, ainda com a boca despreocupadamente ocupada com o mesmo. Os olhos arregalados de Máscara, e a sua boca aberta, puxando o ar violentamente como se estivesse engasgado, mostrava que havia encontrado uma nova técnica de interrogatório bem eficiente.

Ao soltar o dedo do outro, lambeu os lábios e sorriu, malicioso.

— Se quiser mais, vai ter que desengasgar e me dizer o que você achou que eu não fosse ouvir.

Uma respiração funda e resignada precedeu o momento pelo qual Aphrodite tanto esperava. A voz, um tanto quanto estrangulada, ainda soava baixa demais, por baixo da camada de luxúria que obviamente a adornava. Entretanto, Peixes entendeu com algum esforço o que foi dito. E não acreditou.

— Matteo. Meu nome é Matteo. — O Santo de Câncer olhou para o lado, emburrado, como criança que admite ter feito bobagem para o pai. — E se você contar pra alguém, sua cabecinha linda vai me servir de troféu na Casa de Câncer. Entendido?

Aphrodite sabia que a ameaça era séria. Também havia visto aquele olhar naquela primeira noite. Mas agora não eram mais meninos. Ninguém estava ferido. Eram conhecidos de longa data. Possuíam certa intimidade. E havia algo mais, brilhando por trás de tanta fúria. E ao mesmo tempo em que isso causava um arrepio desagradável em Aphrodite, também o atraía para perto do outro. Como a mariposa segue a chama que certamente queimará suas asas.

— Pra quem eu contaria, Câncer? Com quem mais eu converso neste maldito quase-monastério além de você?

Os dois se entreolharam e começaram a rir juntos. Seria trágico se não fosse extremamente cômico. Era um fato, não conversavam com mais ninguém no Santuário. Mas não se importavam com a situação. Para que se envolver com pessoas que não os compreenderiam? Possuíam uma parceria que funcionava. O relacionamento com os outros Santos baseava-se no limite da diplomacia. Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite, e somente o estritamente necessário em diálogos durante missões em grupo ou em reuniões.

E, é claro, haviam as inimizades declaradas. Aphrodite sabia que Shaka não tinha o menor apreço pela sua pessoa, para dizer de forma educada. E Aiolia já havia deixado bem claro que a última pessoa que queria perto de si era Câncer. É, não se importava com a situação toda. Tinha Câncer. Tinha... Matteo.

— Seu nome não é meio irônico? Presente de Deus...?

Agora Aphrodite ria gostosamente, divertindo-se com o óbvio desconforto do amigo em relação ao nome de batismo. E já que havia arrancado isso dele, tentaria também obter uma informação que o deixava vergonhosamente curioso há anos, mas nunca se animou a perguntar de verdade: de onde teria surgido aquele apelido tão detestável. O clima entre os dois já havia sido irremediavelmente destruído, então era só uma questão de continuar incentivando o momento de confissão.

— Minha mãe era católica fervorosa, e pelo que ouvi, eu fui o único sobrevivente de várias gestações malsucedidas. Aí quando eu nasci, a família achou que eu era alguma espécie de milagre. E ela me batizou assim.

Um silêncio nervoso seguiu-se à narração, o olhar do Santo de Câncer desfocado, perdido em algum lugar do rosto bonito do loiro sentado na cama. Um peso estranho pairava no ar, sufocando ligeiramente os dois. Aphrodite sabia que remexer em memórias há tanto deixadas de lado era dolorido. Não importava o quanto todos ali eram desapegados de seus laços familiares, era uma parte da história de suas vidas que tinha sido roubada pela missão e responsabilidade que carregavam em seus ombros. E ele sabia bem disso. Talvez melhor do que todos os outros.

Câncer mordeu os lábios antes de continuar. Uma atitude que revelava o quão jovem ele ainda era, apesar de todo o comportamento destemperado, a violência com que lidava com tudo, e o sarcasmo que permeava cada uma das suas frases. Aphrodite jamais teria imaginado que o assunto "família" fosse um ponto tão delicado para o companheiro.

— Mas ela morreu antes de eu completar cinco anos. E eu fui mandado para um orfanato em Palermo. Fiquei pouco tempo, mais ou menos três meses, depois meu mestre apareceu lá e me levou embora. O resto você já sabe.

É. Aphrodite sabia. Não havia como esquecer o estado lamentável em que Câncer chegara ao Santuário. Ainda tinha pesadelos de vez em quando com aqueles olhos flamejantes, tanto ódio, tanta dor... Era incompreensível como alguém poderia ser tão cruel com uma criança.

Peixes entendia de crueldade. Seu próprio mestre também não havia sido um poço de delicadeza. Pelo menos não até ser conquistado pelos sorrisos e palavras doces de seu aprendiz. Não se sentia culpado por ter enganado o próprio mestre dessa forma. Instinto de sobrevivência, dizia a si mesmo todos os dias. Além do que, sempre que sentia aquele maldito aproximar-se demais, inventava algo que fazia o jogo reverter-se, e então quem sentia o peso do remorso e da vergonha era o homem mais velho.

_"Você não teria coragem de me maltratar dessa forma, não é? Sou seu pupilo. Uma criança..." _

E o olhar perdido, desfocado, quase... Decepcionado.

Manipulador.

Aphrodite havia aprendido a seduzir antes mesmo de saber o nome do que fazia. E só aprendeu as consequências anos depois, após conquistar sua armadura. Após deixar de ser uma criança aos olhos de seu tutor.

Entretanto, o pupilo havia superado o mestre, em muitos aspectos. E tudo o que o outro homem conseguiu com sua tentativa final foram vários ossos quebrados, muito sangue perdido, e uma promessa. A promessa de que, se um dia voltasse a encostar um dedo sequer em seu aluno, não sairia vivo.

Assim, Aphrodite foi enviado ao Santuário. E nunca mais ouvira falar de seu mestre. Tampouco revisitara tais lembranças em todos esses anos. Eram como partículas de poeira ao sol; estão sempre ali, se forçar bem a visão, mas não afetam em nada o mundo em volta.

Melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa dentro daquele mundinho particular, Aphrodite compreendia bem o que se passava dentro do coração do Santo de Câncer. E, sem esperar que o outro falasse mais alguma coisa, decidiu dar continuidade com a sua própria revelação.

— Eu ainda tenho família. Não sou órfão.

O comentário acordou Máscara da Morte de seu torpor, a surpresa estampada claramente em seu olhar.

— Como assim? Achei que todos os Santos de Athena fossem órfãos. Que era, sei lá... Um tipo de pré-requisito.

Aphrodite riu, balançando a cabeça em negativa, pensando na possível comicidade do fato, se este não fosse uma triste realidade para a maioria dos habitantes do Santuário. Saber que em algum lugar do mundo ele ainda tinha algo que muitos ali dentro dariam uma parte de si pra ter possuído, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Era estranhamente comovente, ainda que Aphrodite de Peixes não se comovesse de verdade com nada.

— Minha mãe ainda vive na Suécia. Eu tenho uma foto dela. Em algum lugar por aqui. Uma mulher muito bonita, e elegante.

Peixes levantou da cama e dirigiu-se a um grande e velho baú de madeira, encostado em um canto do aposento. Ajoelhou-se no chão de mármore, levantando parcialmente a antiga peça do chão, segurando por uma das pontas. Na parte de baixo, escondida, encontrava-se uma velha e enferrujada chave de ferro. Pegou-a e colocou o baú no lugar, encaixando depois a chave na fechadura, girando com um sonoro "_click_". As dobradiças rangeram lamuriosamente, quase como se estivessem sentido dores por serem movidas após tanto tempo em repouso.

Curioso, Câncer foi até onde Aphrodite estava ajoelhado no chão e olhou para dentro do baú. Uma série de objetos estavam ali, desde livros com capas de couro, algumas já carcomidas aqui e ali pelo tempo, passando por algumas joias aparentemente bem caras, até roupas antigas. Roupas de bebê. Do tipo que usavam em crianças bem nascidas, com detalhes em veludo e renda.

Não imaginava Aphrodite do tipo apegado ao passado. Todos aqueles objetos eram do tipo que alguém guarda para rememorar e reviver cenas e momentos queridos. Absolutamente incongruente, levando-se em conta o que acreditava conhecer do outro homem.

Olhou para o rosto de Aphrodite, que encontrava-se escondido em sombras. As mãos manuseavam delicadamente o conteúdo do recipiente, organizadamente separando do lado de fora cada um dos objetos que pegava. No fundo do baú, havia um pequeno livro, do tamanho de uma mão adulta. Aphrodite o segurou e com cuidado retirou o pó da parte de baixo, levantando-se do chão enquanto o fazia.

Máscara da Morte contabilizou o que viu espalhado em volta do baú: uma pequena caixa de joias, cerca de uma dezena de livros, entre eles um fino exemplar com capa de couro e escrita trabalhada em letras douradas, uma pequena adaga de prata com o punho trabalhado em marfim, cinco ou seis peças de roupas de bebê, algumas joias femininas de muito bom gosto, uma caixa do tamanho de um punho fechado, envolta em um pano azul, e um chumaço de cabelos loiros, amarrados com uma fita de cetim vermelha. Parecia pouca coisa para um baú tão grande, mas não considerou o fato como algo digno de nota.

Máscara da Morte apontou para o livro que lhe havia chamado a atenção.

— Que livro é esse?

— É um Livro de Concórdia¹. - Aphrodite explicou pacientemente, ainda procurando o que queria. - Igreja Luterana, sabe? Era da minha mãe.

Câncer ficou olhando para o livro ali, no chão, distraído. Não notou quando Aphrodite levantou e voltou à cama, sentando-se e esperando. Quando percebeu, deu uma última olhada para os objetos espalhados, e foi até onde Aphrodite estava, sentando ao seu lado.

O livro que Peixes tinha em mãos era um velho álbum de fotos, em preto-e-branco. Aphrodite folheava-o com carinho e cuidado.

— Essa mulher aqui... É minha mãe — disse Aphrodite, apontando para uma dama sentada a uma mesa de jardim, de feições suaves e muito bem vestida. Ao lado dela, sentada no chão brincando com brinquedos de madeira, estava uma criança pequena. A semelhança entre os dois era impressionante, o infante sendo quase uma cópia da senhora próxima a si.

— Eu não nasci dentro de um casamento. Minha mãe era amante do meu pai, um proeminente advogado sueco. Éramos felizes, não podíamos reclamar de nada. Tive os melhores tutores e babás que o dinheiro poderia comprar, desde o meu nascimento.

Depois de uma breve pausa, Aphrodite continuou a contar a história. A cada trecho que narrava, passava calmamente cada foto, todas elas em preto e branco, e tendo como protagonistas a mesma moça loira e um menino, este aparecendo em várias idades, desde o colo até seus três anos e meio.

— Mas quando eu completei quatro anos, meu pai sofreu um infarto fulminante. E toda a herança dele foi para a esposa e meus outros irmãos. Em pouco tempo, minha mãe se viu sozinha, em desgraça, abandonada pela família, e com um filho pequeno para cuidar, sem nunca ter trabalhado ou aprendido qualquer ofício.

Aphrodite suspirou, obviamente incomodado com a situação, porém nunca hesitante durante a narrativa. Um sorriso amargo surgiu nos lábios de Peixes, quase... doloroso.

— Ela vendeu todas as joias que havia ganhado do meu pai, com exceção das que eu tenho guardadas aqui. A casa, os vestidos de grife, tudo foi embora. Com o único objetivo de cuidar de mim. Quando meu Mestre apareceu, para ela foi um milagre. Ele a assegurou que eu seria bem tratado, e que ela receberia, em troca de permitir que eu fosse com ele, o sustento e o cuidado que ela precisava para sobreviver.

Aphrodite fechou o álbum, levantou-se e guardou novamente cada um dos objetos dentro do baú. Trancou-o e guardou a chave no mesmo lugar onde ela estava antes. Voltou à cama e sentou-se de lado, olhando para Câncer.

— Da última vez que eu tive qualquer notícia dela, ela estava vivendo em uma bonita casa, ainda na Suécia, trabalhando como governanta para um casal de gêmeos pequenos. Isso foi logo depois que cheguei ao Santuário. E depois, somente o silêncio da distância.

Um vazio incômodo preencheu o ambiente, que de repente parecia desproporcionalmente grande, como o baú. Que tipo de homem era Aphrodite? Para os outros, cruel, vaidoso, insensível, debochado. E, no entanto, com uma história longa, complexa, e ao mesmo tempo tão simples. Havia vivido tanto, e também nada, em tão poucos anos de vida que tinha.

Conviviam diariamente com uma responsabilidade que não haviam solicitado, com a dor dos longos e exaustivos treinamentos, onde seus corpos eram testados até o limite, e depois mais ainda, o sangue e o suor escorrendo infinitamente, dia após dia. E o desprezo do qual eram vítimas e estrelas. Irmãos de armas. Com vínculos frágeis e inexplicáveis sendo criados entre os dois em meio a tanta contradição, e um desespero violento e sofrido, tentando obter ao menos uma gota que seja da vida que lhes havia sido negada desde a mais tenra idade.

Câncer não compreendia. Não foi ensinado a absorver nada que tratasse de sentimentos. Não conseguiu definir o que Aphrodite aparentava sentir durante a narração, tampouco o que se passava entre os dois durante a ausência de palavras que se seguiu. Mas sabia que de um jeito incomum, havia encontrado um semelhante.

Tinham vida antes de chegarem ao Santuário. Vida que foi arrancada de suas mãos antes mesmo de terem uma chance de escolher se a queriam ou não. Completamente desguardado, imaginou por um instante como as coisas teriam sido se pudessem ao menos uma vez, ter a chance de vivenciar um dia normal, caso fossem pessoas comuns. Amigos. Talvez.

Fraqueza.

Injustificável.

Imperdoável.

Dúvida.

Derrota.

Palavras que Máscara da Morte havia sido ensinado a associar com as ideias que lhe passavam pela cabeça depois do que ouvira. Se não fosse por isso...

Se não fosse por isso...

— Matteo...?

A linha de raciocínio foi cortada bruscamente pela voz rouca e espirituosa de Aphrodite, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. A _sua_ realidade. A realidade de ambos. Uma realidade em que agora ele, finalmente, sabia. O homem em sua companhia era o único em quem poderia confiar. Acreditar. E, quem sabe, talvez ser compreendido. Ainda que ele próprio fosse incapaz de tal proeza. Prova de fogo, reviver, mesmo mentalmente, tudo o que passara. Mas por ele, pela oferta generosa que recebera, seria capaz. E o Santo de Câncer começou a narrar a sua própria história. A história dos seus anos perdidos em dor e medo. Uma história que, sabia bem ele, Aphrodite tinha curiosidade em conhecer a anos.

— No dia que eu cheguei à ilha onde meu treinamento foi realizado, eu tomei a pior surra de todas. Ele havia me dito que só se eu conseguisse sobreviver eu seria digno de ser pupilo dele. Já naquela idade, eu era teimoso como uma mula. E depois de apanhar como um cão sarnento, lutei por dois dias e duas noites inteiras, sozinho, com sede, fome, e cansaço, resistindo aos ferimentos e ao frio. Tentei me manter acordado o máximo possível, porque sabia que se eu dormisse, seria o meu fim.

Dois sentimentos preencheram o coração de Peixes ao ouvir as primeiras frases do outro.

Surpresa. Por perceber o que Câncer estava lhe oferecendo.

E ódio. Era tudo o que Aphrodite conseguia sentir pelo mestre de Câncer.

Nada que Peixes havia passado com o depravado que teve por tutor se comparava ao que estava ouvindo. Mas preferiu manter-se calado e esperar Máscara continuar.

— Eu olhava pro teto e via o rosto da minha mãe, rezando de olhos fechados e segurando um rosário próximo aos lábios, que era como eu me lembrava dela. Imaginava que ela estava rezando por mim. Talvez eu fosse mesmo algum tipo de milagre, porque eu me lembro de finalmente encontrar forças pra levantar, e sair da cabana podre e fedorenta onde ele havia me deixado. Do lado de fora, uma tempestade tirânica caía. O vento parecia um lobo faminto e ferido, uivando e gemendo.

— Eu já vi uma tempestade dessas. Meu mestre dizia que são os deuses chorando por uma alma inocente levada ao Hades.

— Bom, se eu era uma alma inocente, eu não sei. Mas com certeza aquilo era um tipo de inferno. Sempre é. Pra todos nós.

— Sim. Pra todos nós. — Aphrodite pareceu pensar por um momento na própria afirmação, e depois sacudiu a cabeça, como se em negação. — Mas continua. Por favor...

Máscara sorriu com o pedido delicado de Aphrodite, imaginando como seria aquele "continua, por favor" dito de outra forma. Pensamentos inconvenientes, e também deliciosos. Mas que, infelizmente, não foram o suficiente pra quebrar a concentração. Decidiu seguir com a história, apesar dos protestos que sentia percorrerem o próprio corpo.

— Bom... Aquela era a primeira vez que eu via uma tempestade daquelas. Eu deixei a água gelada lavar todos os cortes e aliviar os hematomas. Fechei os olhos, sentindo uma dor absurda. Quando olhei de novo, ele estava parado na minha frente, me observando com os braços cruzados e sorrindo de um jeito doentio. Mesmo com o barulho da chuva e dos trovões, eu consegui ouvir a voz dele me dizendo:

"_Agora podemos começar."_

— E aquela foi a última vez que me lembro de ter chorado pela minha mãe. Porque tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que aquela tempestade era de um choro sim, mas não dos deuses, e sim dela, aos prantos, por estar assistindo o filho dela ser espancado e torturado daquela forma.

A cada descrição que Aphrodite ouvia ele reprimia a necessidade de gemer e ranger os dentes, sentindo por dentro a dor e o pânico que com certeza Câncer deveria ter sentido durante todos aqueles anos. Não era difícil imaginar, a ira tomando como um vírus cada espaço possível no coração da criança que Máscara um dia havia sido. Na verdade, era perfeitamente natural e esperado. O mestre de Aphrodite havia sido um bastardo. Mas não havia tentado destruir sua alma da mesma forma como o mestre de Câncer havia feito.

— Fui ensinado a conviver com a energia da morte de perto. A maior parte do tempo ela preenchia o meu corpo, que flutuava na fronteira entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos, dia sim, dia não. Com o tempo, aprendi a usar essa mesma energia pra me manter respirando, só mais um dia. E depois outro. E outro. E em um deles, durante uma tentativa de fugir dele, aprendi a me transportar até o próprio mundo das almas perdidas. Quando cheguei lá, acreditei por um minuto que havia finalmente me libertado daquele inferno. Mas logo depois ele chegou até mim. E me disse que só não me quebraria de novo porque eu tinha conseguido "um feito impressionante pro verme incompetente que eu era".

Aphrodite jamais conseguiria entender como Câncer havia sobrevivido. Era inconcebível que alguém pudesse passar por tudo isso e ainda manter a sanidade. A vontade de viver. A _capacidade_ de viver. E no entanto, ali estava ele, Matteo. Contando a história de sua vida. E da morte de quem ele poderia ter sido.

— E finalmente, no meu último dia, ele me disse que não poderia me deixar partir se eu não provasse para ele que eu era mais forte que o pirralho desprezível que era quando cheguei ali. Fui alvo durante o dia inteiro de golpe após golpe, chicotadas, socos e chutes. Ao cair da noite, inconsciente já há algum tempo, e praticamente semimorto, fui trazido até o Santuário. Quando acordei, a armadura de Câncer estava ao meu lado e eu não tinha a menor ideia de como ainda estava vivo. Mas lembrava com clareza da última coisa que ouvi antes de desmaiar.

"_Você sempre foi uma coisinha vergonhosa, inútil. Mas conseguiu sobreviver, isso eu admito e respeito. Que seja então. Ponha uma coisa nessa sua cabeça vazia. Você não é um Santo de Athena, você é o seu vingador. A última face que seus inimigos verão antes de serem literalmente mandados para o inferno. Para eles, você será uma verdadeira Máscara da Morte. É isso, e somente isso, o que você é."_

Aphrodite ficou calado ao terminar de ouvir. Não conseguia dizer nada. Nem uma palavra sequer. Do lado de fora, trovões começavam a soar, altos e vibrantes. Um olhou para o rosto do outro, e como se ouvissem os pensamentos em suas mentes, lentamente levantaram da cama, e subiram as escadas.

Da porta do Templo de Peixes, viram o céu que cobria o Santuário coberto de pesadas nuvens negras, as grossas gotas de chuva caindo impiedosamente sobre o solo e os degraus de mármore. Um raio brilhante cortou o céu em duas metades, o estalar da energia atingindo a terra como um grito sentido.

— De quem será a alma inocente dessa vez? — perguntou Máscara da Morte a um Aphrodite maravilhado pelo espetáculo que presenciava. — Tem que ser uma alma muito pura mesmo, pros Deuses chorarem dessa forma.

— Não sei. — Aphrodite respondeu sem pensar, os olhos vidrados na fúria da natureza a sua frente. — Mas está frio aqui fora, e eu não ligo pras almas das outras pessoas. Ainda tem mais daquele chocolate?

Câncer olhou para Aphrodite, sem entender o tom de voz monótono, indiferente, e melancólico do outro.

— Sim. Mas só se você prometer parar com aqueles seus joguinhos, não estou com espírito pra eles agora.

— Ok. Eu paro... Mas só por hoje.

Com uma piscada de olho, e um sorriso enigmático e sedutor, Aphrodite estendeu a mão para um Máscara da Morte que revirava os olhos e gargalhava sonoramente.

— Você não presta, sabia? — Câncer conseguiu dizer entre uma risada e outra.

— Ah, eu presto sim. Presto pra muita coisa. Um dia eu te mostro.

Câncer sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de negação, ainda rindo, e segurou a mão de Aphrodite.

— Ok, então. Vamos descer de novo que eu estou ficando molhado, e eu detesto ficar molhado.

— Tem certeza?

Os dois continuaram rindo enquanto desciam. Distraído e pensando nas coisas que poderia tentar quando entregasse mais um pedaço de chocolate a Aphrodite, Matteo não percebeu quando o outro olhou para trás, para a entrada do templo, onde a tempestade ainda desabava sobre a cabeça dos incautos que permaneciam sob a punição dos céus. Uma tímida lágrima desceu pelo rosto do jovem Aphrodite, que pensava em silêncio.

Quando Aphrodite tentou Câncer com a sua encenação e sua sedução, jamais imaginou que ouviria o que ouviu, ou que abriria feridas há tanto fechadas em seu peito.

Mas independente de qualquer coisa, havia valido a pena.

E pensar que ele só queria um nome.

Acabou ganhando muito mais.

Mas só o tempo e o destino poderiam dizer por que os Deuses estavam chorando naquela tarde.

"_Talvez eles não estejam chorando por uma alma inocente encaminhada ao inferno. Mas sim por duas que ainda não chegaram lá, mas que caminham em sua direção, já há muito, muito tempo..."_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Pois é. Mais uma história terminada. Os quatro primeiros parágrafos foram adicionados durante a publicação aqui no FF-Net, e portanto só passaram pela betagem da Arietide depois de postado. Ao menos ela não comeu metade do meu fígado quando soube. De qualquer forma, valeu a pena. Eu ainda corrigi mais algumas coisinhas depois, mas podem considerar esta a versão final. De resto, espero que tenham gostado. Qualquer dúvida ou crítica a respeito da minha caracterização desses dois (que eu tenho plena consciência de que ficou bem diferente do que se tem por aí), por favor, comentem. Um beijo e até a próxima!

Notas adicionais:

1: Livro de Concórdia - Livro que contém os escritos confessionais da Igreja Luterana, que é a religião seguida por mais de 70% dos habitantes da Suécia, país de origem de Aphrodite. Mais informações, é só procurar por Livro de Concórdia na Wikipédia. Não posto o link aqui pq o FF-Net não gosta de links externos. =P


End file.
